1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization of electric products, electrical connectors with low-profile, high-current are adopted by customers gradually. The structures of conventional electrical connectors cannot fulfill the requirements of low-profile, and high-current. The height of the electrical connector is higher, the total height of an electronic product in which the electrical connector is assembled is higher. Hence, the inner space of the electronic product is limited by the height of the electrical connector, and cannot be designed and utilized flexibly. In addition, with the light and thin trend for electric products, how to utilize the limited space inside of the electrical product to position contacts of the electrical connector is a technical difficulty to be solved.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.